The present invention relates generally to handheld sprayers, and in particular to systems and methods for controlling airflow for integrated handheld sprayers.
Handheld texture sprayers are utilized, for example, to apply coatings to walls, ceilings, and/or other surfaces. These coatings may include, for example, “knockdown” finishes, “popcorn” finishes, and fine “orange peel” finishes. Texture sprayers are supplied a viscous material, such as, for example, drywall mud from a separate tank or an attached hopper. An airflow provided to the sprayer atomizes the fluid into a spray that is applied to a surface in order to create a desired finish.
In the past, the airflow has been provided from, for example, an external air compressor. These air compressors are often bulky and limit the mobility and convenience of the texture sprayer. To provide portability, these external air compressors have been replaced with a local airflow source, such as a turbine that is integrated with the sprayer. One such portable texture sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,104. While providing portability, these texture sprayers are limited in both the type and quality of finish they can provide. It is desirable to improve the type and quality of spray finishes that can be generated by handheld texture sprayers.